Officially Yours
by Russia's Pipe
Summary: Berwald just wanted to confess his feelings towards Tino. SuFin.


Sweden sighed. One again, operation tell-Tino-your-in-love-with-him had failed miserably. The Finnish man always got nervous when he's close to him_. I just wanted to catch his attention_, he sighed_. Maybe confessing my love to him is a bad idea. He'll think I'm a joke. _

_Thinkin' how the story goes._  
_I'm helpless and I'm wishin'_  
_Put the film inside my mind_  
_But there's a big scene that I'm missin._

Berwald planned this for a long time but he couldn't get himself to do it. He felt like he was making a fool out of himself when Tino's around.  
Berwald was too busy to notice the Danish man. He bumped and both of them fell to the ground with a loud thud. He glanced up and was met with the annoying Dane's face. He pushed the other away and Denmark yelped.

"Ow man! You don't have to be rude. Beside's you were the one who wasn't looking at his way."

"You were invading my personal space."

Matthias stood up and brushed the dust away. "You were spacing out, Sve. You okay? Something's wrong?"

Berwald shook his head. "No. Nothing's wrong. Everything's fine."

Matthias arched an eyebrow. "No you're not. Is it about Tino? Huh? Huh?"

_So annoying_, Berwald pinched the bridge of his nose. _Maybe telling him won't be a bad idea._

_As I reread my lines_  
_I think said this, I should've said that_  
_Did you edit me out of your mind?_  
_'Cause in a flash you were disappear gone._

"I am planning to confess my love for him but I can't."

Matthias grinned. "So, you need professional help, huh? Well, I'm here!"

Berwald thought for a moment. _Matthias can be clever sometimes. Besides, he made Lukas fall in love with him. Maybe I could use his help_. Berwald glanced at the Dane's grinning face. He sighed and nodded.

"Great! Now, let's plan this baby out!"

* * *

_And before the curtain falls_  
_And we act this out again_  
_Missin' pieces of ourselves so stay._

_I'm officially goin' on the record_  
_To say I'm in love with you_  
_I'm officially everythin' you hoped that I would be_  
_This time I'll tell the truth._

Tino plopped at the couch and sighed. He was exhausted. He was looking for Sweden but the man was nowhere to be found. He closed his eyes and nearly fell asleep until he felt movements behind his back.

He turned around and was met with a piece of white cloth. He struggled but no avail. He found the man's face and punched his jaw. The man stumbled and groaned.

Tino gaped at the stranger. He reached out for the man's mask and took it off.

"Denmark?!" said man laughed nervously. "H-hey."

Outside the house, Sweden face palmed. _I knew it was a bad idea._

* * *

_I'm officially wrong_  
_I know for lettin' you go the way I did_  
_Unconditionally more_  
_Than I ever was before._

* * *

Berwald stepped in front of Tino's door and opened it. There he saw an angry Finnish beating up the poor Dane. "Tell me who told you to do this! Tell me!"

"I did." Tino dropped the Dane's collar and turned his attention to the Swedish man.

"And why would you do that?"

_This is it_, Berwald gulped.

* * *

_Things I should I have said_  
_Like I appreciate the time that I spent with you_  
_Inspire me with the smile like glow on your pretty face_  
_My world comes alive._

* * *

"I liked you for a while now. Loving you made me strong but it also made me weak. It made me happy but also depressed. It helped me up but also pulled me down. You are my best friend as well as my lover, and I do not know which side of you I enjoy the most. I treasure each side, just as I have treasured our life together. I … love you, Tino."

Berwald closed his eyes, bracing himself for whatever is coming, but opened it when he felt something pressing on his lips. He blushed and kissed Tino back.

Tino pulled back and smiled. "I love you too, Berwald."

* * *

_Now I know this time I'm not lettin' go_  
_'Cause I'm officially yours_  
_Officially everythin' you hoped that I would be_  
_This time I'll tell the truth._

* * *

Berwald pulled Tino back for a kiss. A cough gained both of their attention. "My work here is done. Good luck Sve." Denmark winked and winced as he stood. "Oh! I'm so sorry Matthias! Here let me help."

"No. Don't worry about me. I think you helped me, Tino. Now, Lukas will be nursing me back to health which means, more cuddling with him." The Dane squealed like a school girl.

"Well good luck with that." Tino chuckled and helped Matthias outside. Once the Dane was out, he turned back to Berwald whose face is still burning. He chuckled and snaked his arms at the man's neck.

"Now, where were we?"

* * *

_Boy, I'm unconditionally yours_  
_Officially yours, I am._

* * *

**Crappy one-shot is crappy. I'm sorry for all SuFin shippers out there! I tried my best, I swear!**

**I accept request 3**

Song is:

Officially Yours  
By: Craig David 


End file.
